


Divine

by poisonwithtrash



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Assimilation, Mind Control, Other, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16672984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonwithtrash/pseuds/poisonwithtrash
Summary: Tapu Koko Makes You Ascend To A Higher Plane Of Existence ASMR





	Divine

You were never really sure what to make of Tapu Koko. Everyone spoke of how it enjoyed battles, and cared for the people of Melemele, but other than those few things, it remained an enigma. When it saved your life, what had it really been thinking? Just when you start thinking you’ll never know, it appears before you a second time.

You’re taking a stroll through the ruins alone to train when suddenly the form of Tapu Koko descends from the sky in an instant, its buzzing cry ringing out as it comes. You stare at it in astonishment, not knowing what to expect, but it only stares back, still buzzing noisily.

You notice it begin to softly glow, a warm light enveloping it, and it holds out one of its appendages in your direction. You feel a gentle tug in your mind, urging you to step forward, and before you can catch yourself you’re extending your hand to meet it. But it doesn’t rest its “hand” on yours, nor does it let you grasp it. Instead it begins to stroke your extended arm. Its appendage moves up and down your arm, leaving behind a trail as black as its own body, with bits of intricate patterning akin to its own. The changes come with a sensation on your skin of intense tingling and warmth, as if your arm were just a bit too close to a fire, though there is no pain.

You can’t help but be flustered at the sudden changes and sensations, but not so much that you are scared or upset. The soft glow of Tapu Koko’s body seems to calm you, so much so that you feel a bit sluggish. The buzzing filling your ears begins to fill your head, and it becomes hard to think straight. You hardly register when it finishes covering your arm.

Your attention is drawn when your arm suddenly feels very constricted. The fire in your skin flares up for a single second and when you look down, your arm has become slender and almost clay-like, matching Tapu Koko’s. By the time you realize what has happened, Tapu Koko has already begun stroking your other arm. You should be alarmed, but that serene glow makes it so hard to be upset. From your arms to your shoulders to your chest and back, and so on, one part at a time Tapu Koko covers your body and seals each section with fiery heat, until you’ve been fully transformed into something between human and Tapu.

By now your mind is completely addled, unable to form proper thoughts through the fire coursing over every inch of your new body, coupled with the distracting buzz emanating through the air and echoing in your head. When that tug tries to pull you toward Tapu Koko for a second time, you can hardly distinguish it from your own thoughts.

You touch a hand to Tapu Koko’s shoulder, and something odd happens. Your hand immediately starts feeling numb. It’s refreshing, and feels lovely compared to the sheer heat of before. The numbness crawls up your arm, and you feel yourself being pulled closer to Tapu Koko. But this time it isn’t a mental tug, it’s a physical one. As you look closer, your hand has melted into Tapu Koko’s shoulder. You can’t feel your hand at all, but the sweet numbness is too much of a relief for you to care as it continues to creep up your arm while you slowly melt into Tapu Koko's body. Frustrated by how slowly you’re being drawn in, you put your other hand on its other shoulder, and let your other arm melt away as well.

You can see Tapu Koko’s face so close now, still staring wordlessly back at you. You still don’t know what this fickle creature is thinking, but you have an overwhelming feeling that you will be part of it forever. Your arms are nearly gone, and excitement washes over you as you realize you’re going to be something divine. Overcome, you press the rest of your body against Tapu Koko, extinguishing the rest of the fire on your skin, and letting waves of wonderful nothing radiate out from the contact point. You close your eyes and let your mind be enveloped in buzzing, let your body be taken into Tapu Koko. You feel nothing but blissful release as the last of your body melts away, with the knowledge that you will always be part of something great.


End file.
